prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Family
and his cousins, Manche Sanchez and Hector Avila, who both played a vital part in his escape]] Family is a recurring theme in Prison Break. It is the motivation for most of the convicts' escape. The Burrows Aldo + Christina Rose Scofield | +--------------+--------------+ | | Nika Volek + Michael + Sara Lincoln--+--Lisa + Adrian Rix | | Michael Scofield Jr Lincoln *'Aldo Burrows' is the deceased father. *'Christina Rose Scofield' is the deceased mother. *'Michael Scofield' is the younger brother. He is named after his mother. *'Nika Volek' is married with Michael Scofield in order to work in America. They share no romantic relationship. *'Lincoln Burrows' is the elder brother. *'Lisa Rix' is the deceased ex-wife of Lincoln. *'Lincoln Burrows Jr.' is Lincoln's only child with Lisa. *'Adrian Rix' is the deceased husband of Lisa Rix and stepfather of L.J.. **'Sara Tancredi' shares a relationship with Michael. The Tancredis Frank + F | Sara *'Frank Tancredi' is the deceased father. *'Sara's Mother' died when Sara was young. *'Sara Wayne Tancredi' is their only child. **'Michael Scofield' shares a relationship with Sara. The Sucres Sucre + F | Fernando *'Fernando Sucre' is the only son of his family. *'Hector Avila' is Fernando's cousin. *'Manche Sanchez' is Fernando's cousin. *'Sucre's Aunt' hid Fernando when he was on the run. *'Sucre's Child' is the unborn child of Maricruz. **'Maricruz Delgado' shares a romantic relationship with Sucre. She is pregnant with his baby. The Franklins +--------------+-------------+ | | | Benjamin Miles + Kacee Darius Morgan Trey | Dede *'Benjamin Miles Franklin' is the father. *'Kacee Franklin' is the mother. *'Dede Franklin' is their only child. *'Darius Morgan' is Kacee's brother. *'Trey Morgan' is Kacee's brother. The Hollanders Hollander + Susan | +-----+-----+ Zack Gracey *'Mr. Hollander' is the deceased or divorced father. *'Susan Hollander' is the mother. *'Zack Hollander' is their only son. *'Gracey Hollander' is their only daughter. *'Theodore Bagwell' shared a relationship with Susan. The Bagwells +-------+ | | Bagwell--+--F | Theodore *'T-Bag's Father' is the abusive father of Theodore. *'T-Bag's Aunt' and his father's sister is infected with down-syndrome. She gave birth to Theodore via incest with her brother. *'Theodore Bagwell' is the rapist son of the family. *'James Bagwell' is Theodore's cousin. He was killed by Abruzzi's henchmen. *'James Bagwell Jr.' is killed in the same incident. **'Jason "Maytag" Buchanan' shared a relationsip with Theodore. **'Seth "Cherry" Hoffner' sharred a relathionship with Theodore. **'Susan Hollander' shared a relationsip with Theodore. The Mahones Alex + Pam | Cameron *'Alexander Mahone' is the father. *'Pam Larson' is the mother. *'Cameron Mahone' is their only son, killed by Wyatt Mathewson. The Bellicks Bellick + Edna | Brad Bellick *'Brad's Father' can be presumed dead since Brad's mother is living with Brian. *'Edna Bellick' is the mother of Brad, living with him too. *'Brad Bellick' is their only son. The Delgados Delgado + F | +------+------+ Theresa Maricruz *'Maricruz's Mother' is against Fernando and Maricruz's relationship. *'Theresa Delgado' is the unmarried elder sister. *'Maricruz Delgado' is the smaller sister, she is pregnant with Fernando's baby. **'Fernando Sucre' shares a relationship with Maricruz. **'Hector Avila' shared a relationship with Maricruz. The Murrays Murray--+--F + M | Sasha *'Sasha's Father' is an alcoholic and an abusive man. He is Sasha's deceased stepfather. *'Sasha Murray' is the daughter Mr. Murray. **'Matt' shares a relationship with Sasha. The Abruzzis John + Sylvia | +-----+-----+ F M *'John Abruzzi' is the deceased father of the family. *'Sylvia Abruzzi is the mother.' *'Abruzzi's Children' includes one boy and one girl, although we do not know which is the elder. The Carnelis *'Norman Carneli' is the only known member of the Carnelis. *'Augusto' is the cousin of Norman. The Popes Henry + Judith | William *'Henry Pope' is the father. *'Judith Pope' is the mother. *'Will Pope' is Henry son who died young. The Kellermans Kellerman + F | +-------+-------+ Paul Kristine + M *'Mr. Kellerman' is the deceased father. *'Paul Kellerman' is his son, although it is not known whether Paul is his real given name. *'Kristine Kellerman Pace' is Paul's married younger sister. **'Caroline Reynolds' shared a relationship with Paul. The Reynolds Reynolds + F | +-------+-------+ Carolines ? *'Caroline Reynolds' is the daughter of the family. *'Terrence Steadman' is her deceased younger brother. His name is not his real name. The Westmorelands Charles + F | Anna *'Charles Westmoreland' is the deceased father. *'Charles' Wife' is the deceased mother. *'Anna Westmoreland' is the presumably deceased daughter. Unnmaed Billy's Family M + F | Billy + F *'Billy's Father' is the deceased or divorced father. *'Billy's Mother' is a blind woman living with her son. *'Billy' is their son. *'Billy's Wife' was the main reason for Billy to run away from his mother. Minor Occurrences *Whistler killed the Mayor's son in a barfight. *'McGrady's father' gave his son a necklace of a cross. *'Haywire's parents' were killed by their son with a shotgun. *'Haywire's dad' was an alcoholic. category:themes